Nevermore is Forevermore
by mew-tsubaki
Summary: FIRST EVER ROMILDA/HAGRID!Pairing by my sis, story by me,*lol*!For my HPFC challenge."I, Romilda Vane, was in for a rude awakening."When Romilda goes to work on an article for the Daily Prophet&considers her major personal problem...life happens.R&R,thx!


**Nevermore is Forevermore**

A HariPo ficlet

by mew-tsubaki

Note: These characters belong to J.K. Rowling. **This pairing is mine –please, if you write them, just give me a small mention, thanks!** I wrote this for **Mew and Mor's Weird Pairings**, under my challenge topic in the **HPFC**, found here (Just take out the spaces!): **http : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic /44309 /25299326 /1/** Read, review, and enjoy! And check out and join the forum challenge!

- ^-^3

**Chapter One**

_"Love makes the wildest spirit tame, and the tamest spirit wild…" –Alexis Delp_

I, Romilda Vane, was in for a rude awakening.

So what that Harry Potter had his _lovely_ life with his wife, Ginny Potter née Weasley? So what that I hadn't had a promotion at my job in all the six years I've worked there? So what if _my mother was pushing an arranged marriage on me with someone whom I was __**not**__ in love_?

I, Romilda Van, was _**not**_ going to marry Dean Thomas!

URGH, I hate it when people try to run my life! Isn't it bad enough that it's been ruined several times? I mean, that damn Granger girl warned Harry not to eat or drink anything from me just because I put a _little_ bit of love potion in it. Then Ginny snatched Harry up from me. Oh, yeah, and though he wasn't with Ginny that last year of his while he was busy tracking down and defeating Voldemort, no way would he consider someone else, least of all me; like anyone would _remember_ me. No way was I going to even enter Harry's brain as anything but a warning.

Yes, I had moved on. Yes, I had dated Dean Thomas for a while. No, I did not want to marry Dean. I didn't love him. I liked him well enough, but that's not the same as love!

I want what any other girl/woman wants. I want to fall deeply, madly, desperately in love with a man.

Hopefully that will happen sooner rather than later just to piss off my mother.

Besides, I have to get this article done for the _Daily Prophet._ Miss Skeeter would not like it if I missed a deadline –again. Hmm. Maybe that's why I hadn't a promotion…no. Rita Skeeter's too caught up in herself –_that's_ why I haven't moved up in the paper.

So anyway, I've come here to Hogwarts, looking for information on the beast versus being debate for the Centaurs. I'm actually walking up to the edge of the Forbidden Forest now.

"Oi! What do you think yer doin'?" a voice calls.

I freeze and slowly turn around. Ah, yes, Rubeus Hagrid, the Gamekeeper of Hogwarts. Bleargh.

Hagrid approaches me with a giant frown (haha, get it? Oh, forget you) on his face. He squints down at me. "What are you doin' here?"

I smile sweetly. Usually that works on men. No, really. What drives guys away from me…tends to be my personality. Except for Dean. He was pretty sure that he could see through my boldness, but he doesn't realize that that's just me. "Why, hello, professor. I'm seeking an audience with some of the Centaurs."

"Wait a minnit –don't I know you?" Hagrid raises an eyebrow. "Of course. Miss Romilda Vane, innit?"

I look up at him, surprise on my face. "You remember me?"

He rolls his eyes, but he does so good-naturedly with a small chuckle. "Ah, who could ferget ya? Woo, boy, that box of chocolates…" He wags a finger at me and walks towards his pumpkin patch beside his hut. I involuntarily follow. "Hermione was right about you. Good thing Harry got Horace to fix poor old Ron back then."

I crimson. "Hermione doesn't know anything," I spit.

Hagrid stops short and I crash into his back. It's like crashing into a wall of water. You just fall backwards without anything to support you. I land hard on my arse. And wince. Ow, dammit, that _hurt_. He doesn't seem to notice I fell. Yes, you always were the gentleman, weren't you, you big oaf?

"That doesn't matter now," I continue. I hop up, brush myself off, and watch him with my hands on my hips as he begins to weed the bloody pumpkin patch. "Er, what are you doing?"

"Weedin'," he replies. "I'm not gonna stop you, because I'm pretty sure yer smart enough ter figure out it's bloody stupid tryin' ter speak with th' Centaurs. They stopped talkin' even ter me years and years ago."

I frown. Well, that does me no good. I have a damn article to get done. "I just want to speak with them briefly." I confess what my topic is. "Don't you think they'd want to be heard out? You know, recognized?"

Hagrid laughs, his eyes crinkling. Hmm, he wouldn't be so bad if he weren't a half-giant. "Centaurs aren't gonna reason with witches and wizards anymore, Miss Vane."

I pout. "Well, they could try. I'm trying."

He stands up and nearly knocks me over again. He looks down at me. "No, yer not. The Forbidden Forest is still just that –forbidden."

I frown again, realizing that I could not win if he decided to restrain me. "Fine." I say.

Hagrid breathes a sigh of relief.

I watch him return to his work. Hrmm. He really hasn't aged at all. Is that because he's half giant? Hmmm… He looked…youngish, I guess. He wasn't Dean, thank Merlin. He would definitely piss my mother off.

I observe him for the rest of the afternoon. Clearly, he's slightly bothered by the attention. But he's very kind. He doesn't say one word about it.

Well, I've made my decision. "I'll leave," I state.

He frowns politely. "Aw, you don't have ter do that, Miss-"

"On one condition."

He raises one eyebrow. "What game are you playing?"

"Play the part of my fiancée," I answer.

If you've never seen a half-giant topple over, then be glad. I thought I was going to be squashed, but I managed to sidestep him at the last moment. I peer at his face. My hair falls over my shoulders and tickles his cheeks. Our hair blends so well it was hard to see where I stop and he begins.

"Are you all right, professor?" I say with a grin. I have a hard time not laughing at him.

Hagrid squints up at me. It is a long while as he just stares into my eyes. I actually wanted to pull away because… Well, it was weird staring into someone's eyes so intimately. It was almost like he had regained some kind of spark that he'd once possessed in his youth.

"Professor…?" I say softly. Oh, crap. My voice has _never_ had such a kind tone to it!

He smiles and slowly gets up. "If it'll keep you out of danger…then maybe."

My, my, such a mischievous twinkle you have in your eye, Mr. Hagrid. Could it be that this will definitely work?

"It's 'Rubeus,' then," he states with a quiet laugh.

"Then I'm 'Romilda.'"

Thus began the adventure that changed the meaning of love (yes, you see that right; I'll explain it in the future, I swear!) from "nevermore" to "forevermore." And dear old Mum still had no idea what was coming.

- ^-^3

**Whoa. I meant this to be a one-shot, but this…took on a mind of its own. Sooo…weird pairing, but want more? :D I do! I can't **_**wait**_** to develop this! XD This is gonna be FUN! I'm just happy that –well, this pairing came about when my sis and I were joking around and she slipped in something along the lines of, "Jeez, the next thing you'll be writing will be Romilda Vane/Hagrid." Now, she said this knowing that I write **_**really**_** weird pairings (like VicNev, Lorcma, Lorvati, Riupop, Narcrid, etc. –read my other stuff to find out who they are!), so of **_**course**_** I was going to write this. No way in HELL would I pass it up!**

**And now we have yet another crack pairing. :D**

**Review please! Thanks for reading, too!**

**-mew-tsubaki :D**

**Thanks for Betaing, Morghen! *starts to hand out Derek, too…but is thinking better* **_**Maybe**_** you'll get Derek another time… XD :* X3**


End file.
